onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Demaro Black
| image= | jname=N/A| rname=N/A| ename=N/A| first=Chapter 598| affltion=Impostor Straw Hat Pirates| ocupation=Pirate; Captain| }} :Not to be confused with the real captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy. The Fake Luffy is the captain of the Impostor Straw Hat Pirates, appearing two years after the War at Marineford. Appearance Fake Luffy appears to be a large and fat middle aged man, attempting to impersonate Luffy by wearing similar apparel, however, the similarities end here. His imitation scar beneath his left eye has three stitches, rather than two, the straw hat is is frayed and unkempt, with a striped band around its circumference, and he wears boots rather than sandals like the real Luffy. He also has an X-shaped scar on his stomach and another scar on his left shoulder. Fake Luffy's face is very broad, his forehead jutting prominently forward, almost concealing his eyebrows entirely. He has facial hair that extends from the ends of his mouth to his chin, and his nose comprises of a narrow bridge, sloping outward, like the forehead, and ending in a large, wide, and rounded set of nostrils. He is almost always smiling, even after being wounded. Overall, he bears a strong resemblance to a baboon because of his brutish features, which is ironic, because according to Oda, the animal that best represents the real Luffy is a monkey. All in all, however, he looks virtually nothing like the real Luffy. Personality Fake Luffy's personality is quite similar (albeit less extreme) to known Tenryuubito's. Fake Luffy is an extremely ruthless and egotistical man who uses the real Luffy's reputation to act with impunity. With Luffy's exceedingly high bounty and known infamy to the three government facilities (Impel Down, Enies Lobby, Marineford), the fake Luffy can do whatever he wants without fear of being challenged. He angers easily when things don't go as planned, or at any perceived slight by anyone he meets. He treats something as simple as being knocked down as an offense to kill someone over. Because of his ego, the fake Luffy, in attempting to exact revenge, seems to be blinded to the dangers his opponents represent. Despite the real, Nami, Usopp, and Luffy all dispatching him and his immediate crew with casual ease, his anger drives him to get revenge at any cost, even gathering his entire collection of recruits just to deal with three people. Unlike the real Luffy, who places little importance to a person's background, the fake Luffy takes every opportunity to brag about his heritage and accomplishments, which he uses to justify his actions. He has no qualm with hurting innocent people, apologizing sarcastically after accidentally shooting bystanders he mistook for his enemies. He places no importance on the well-being of his crew, viewing them as a means to an end. He also appears to be a coward, using the fake Nami as a sacrificial lamb to escape Usopp's man-eating plant. His crew seems loyal, but seemingly only to the extent that he is their captain. Fake Luffy's arrogance seems to cloud his better judgment. Having met the real Nami, Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper, he failed to recognize any of them. By contrast, the fake Robin quickly identified Chopper, though it should be noted Chopper is the only one for the four who can be identified easily. The real Straw Hats also never bothered to confront him on the impersonation, and Chopper was genuinely fooled. Fake Luffy's philosophy seems to be similar to Gecko Moria's, in that he plans on using the power of his superior subordinates and Luffy's infamous reputation to get what he wants, even saying as much when he gathered the recruits at Grove #46. Powers and Abilities So far he has been seen with a flintlock pistol but hasn't shown any real proficiency with it, instead just shooting it indiscriminately. He seems to have some degree of endurance as he took attacks from both Usopp's pop greens and Nami's thunderbolts and was still able to get up and walk away, albeit in bad shape. His greatest ability is perhaps manipulation, fooling people into believing that he is the real Luffy despite having no real resemblance to him. This allows him to recruit even powerful pirates with high bounties. However, Fake Luffy was rendered unconscious by Luffy's Haki. When he woke up he was shivering. This did not weaken his desire to find and kill Usopp, Nami, and now Luffy. History Fake Luffy is first seen in a bar in the Sabaody Archipelago, looking for new recruits for his crew along with Fake Nami, Fake Sogeking, and Fake Franky. After shooting and dismissing a potential recruit for having a low bounty, he invited Nami to join, apparently not recognizing her as a member of the real Straw Hats. When she refused, he and his crew angerly advanced on her, only to be attacked by carnivorous plants which were later revealed to be created by Usopp's new Pop Greens. Fake Luffy and his crew were then struck by a massive thunderbolt created by Nami as she and Usopp left the bar. Although wounded, Fake Luffy was able to get up and ordered his men to find their attackers. Fake Luffy is later seen sarcastically apologizing to a couple after shooting them, having mistaken them for Usopp and Nami. He then shoots the man in cold blood for objecting. Suddenly, he gets knocked down by a passerby carrying a large backpack. As the passerby apologizes and moves on, Fake Luffy shoots to his feet and yells to the man to stop. It is then revealed that the passerby is none other than the real Monkey D. Luffy. Fake Luffy boasts about his 400 million bounty and demands the real Luffy beg for forgiveness, completely unaware of who he is picking a fight with. Not wanting to draw too much attention, Luffy simply excuses himself. Fake Luffy attempts to shoot him, but Luffy casually dodges the shot and knocks the entire group unconscious with Haki. Sometime later, Fake Luffy and the rest of his crew awaken after being found by Fake Zoro and Sanji, confused as to what the real Luffy did to them. Fake Sanji and Fake Zoro report Fake Robin's loss, which Fake Luffy casually dismisses as bad luck, his current concern being exacting his revenge on Nami, Usopp, and Luffy. Fake Luffy then informs the rest of the Imposter Straw Hat Pirates of his plan to go to Grove #46 with the 100 pirates they recruited to exact their revenge on Luffy, Nami, and Usopp . His attitude towards Robin's abduction drives Chopper away, who was still under the impression the fakes were his friends. After realizing that was the real Chopper, Fake Luffy orders Fake Sanji and Fake Zoro to capture him. Fake Luffy then gathers his recruits at Grove #46 where he makes his announcement of going to the New World where they will fight and die for his sake and gives them the order to capture the ones who humiliated him (Luffy, Nami, and Usopp). He then meets the real Luffy again when Fake Zoro and Fake Sanji led him to Grove #46. Trivia * Coincidentally, both the fake Luffy and the real Luffy have an X shaped scar on their front torso. Fake Luffy's, however, is on the left side of his stomach, rather than across his chest. It is also a stitch scar, similar in appearance to Zoro's chest scar, as opposed to discolored scar tissue. * Fake Luffy shares 2 things in common with Buggy: both are weak compared to their new followers, and the reason which their followers gather to them is due to their reputations (Luffy making frequent and infamous headlines in the pirate world, and Buggy being acquainted with Shanks, Whitebeard, and his history as a Roger Pirates apprentice). * He has a unique laugh: "Dohaha". References Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Villains Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Impostor Straw Hat Pirates